Zachary Goode
Zachary "Zach" Goode is first introduced in the 4th grade, which Arrow second semester as a sophomore. Zach is a student at the Blackthorne Institute for Troubled Young Men,and has knowledge of assault rifles(and other guns) and various forms of torture, as implicated by the information shared by Zach in Out of Sight, Out of Time ("Why didn't you let me kill him? That's what we are trained to do"). In the books he is Cammie's main romantic interest, although her feelings towards him are unclear until he kissed her in the main hall at the end of the second book. He is the son of Catherine Goode, who is the leader of a splinter group within the Circle of Cavan that is dedicated to finding/retrieving a list of names of all the key members in the Circle. Physical Appearance He is said to have dark brown hair and is tall but slightly shorter than Josh in CMH. In CMH, Liz asks if he is ruggedly-handsome hot like George Clooney in his later years, or cute-boyish hot like Leonardo DiCaprio, the early years. Bex then says, "Rugged. Definitely rugged." He is of attractive build, not too bulky, with broad shoulders, dark hair, and dark eyes, as stated in the fourth book. He constantly wears a smile/smirk that says 'I know something you don't know'. Some say it's intended to get on Cammie's nerves, and others say it is merely part of his mysterious personality ("Spy"). Zach is said to show almost no resemblance of his mother, other than the eyes. At first we don't know if Zach resembles his father, as Zach says he never knew him, but always had Joe. SPOILER ALERT: DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE LAST BOOK! '''In the fourth book Cammie notes how Agent Edward Townsend resembles Zach in a way, and finds out in book six that Townsend ''is ''Zach's father. Relationships '''Cammie Morgan (Fiance) (First noted as his girlfriend in the sixth book) At first (in Cross My Heart Hope to Spy), Zach's relationship with Cammie is rocky and mostly just consists of him teasing her and her trying (and failing) to brush him off). Cammie isn't exactly sure how to react to him, as she's used to Josh (who was almost the complete opposite of Zach). Zach seems jealous of Josh, and constantly calls him by the wrong name (Jimmy). He almost kisses Cammie when they go out into town 'to catch a movie or something', but they're interrupted by DeeDee and Josh. Finally, at the end of the book, he kisses her ("movie style") in the foyer and says he always finishes what he starts. In Don't Judge a Girl By Her Cover, they don't see each other much since Blackthorne is no longer at Gallagher Academy. Zach is focused more on protecting Cammie and defeating the Circle of Cavan than anything else in this book. There are several occasions, however, when they do see each other, most of these being when Cammie is following Macey on the campaign trail. In Only the Good Spy Young, the relationship is much more steady, and they share several kisses. Cammie finds out that Zach's mother is the woman who tried to abduct her in Boston, and swears to herself that she'll never feel anything for him again. However, this is forgotten at the end of the book, when they kiss again. It seems that Cammie starts to realize that even though Zach is directly related to Catherine, he isn't a killer. Zach asks Cammie to run away with him until it's safe for them. She says she can't, and he just says he knows. Cammie runs away over the summer, and in the next book it is shown that Zach went crazy when Cammie was gone, and left on his own to look for her. When Cammie asks where Zach went when he was looking for her, he says, "Crazy, I went crazy." When Cammie comes back in Out of Sight, Out of Time, things are awkward between the two. Finally, they meet in the middle of the night, when Zach kisses Cammie and comforts her. Things are finally back to normal between them, and they are very close for the rest of the book. Zach becomes jealous when he finds out that Cammie spent time with another guy (Preston Winters) during the summer, and acts unfriendly to Preston when he finds out that he's gotten closer to Cammie. Their relationship is stronger than ever in the final book, United We Spy, and it is the first book where he is actually referred to as Cammie's boyfriend. I just wrapped the sleeping bag around his shoulders and melted into his arms, rested the back of my head on his chest and leaned against him, staring up at the sky. "I never knew there were this many stars." '' ''"I can't see them." he told me. His breath was warm on my neck, and he kissed the soft skin at the base of my hair, "I just see you." In the declassified epilogue at the end of UWS, Zach proposes to Cammie and the series ends with the two of them engaged. Family Catherine Goode (Mother) Zach hates mother, because she taught him how to hate and kill. He has made it clear in the books that he wants his mother to die. She tries to kill him and Cammie. She has dark green eyes like Zach. Joe Solomon Zach looks up to Joe as a fatherly figure, and is good friends with him. According to Cammie in DJGC, he was "someone Mr. Solomon seemed to respect." Agent Townsend (Father) In the final book of the series - United We Spy - Catherine Goode tells Zach that his father was actually Agent Townsend. This made Aunt Abby angry as she was then Agent Townsend's girlfriend. Neither knew about this father and son bond. When it was first revealed, Zach hated his father for leaving him with his psychopath mother and their relationship was unsteady. Zach wants his mother to die. That is very obvious. All Zach had for family was this terrible 'woman' (as Abby refers to Catherine as) and Joe Solomon. Zach never got to actually meet his father until OSOT and then he finds out in UWS that Edward Townsend is his father. Catherine is the name of Zach's mother. She is one of the terrorists in the Circle's splinter group trying to kill Cammie. Zach actually risks his life for Cammie to keep her safe from his evil mother. Category:Blackthorne Institute students Category:Males Category:Blackthorne Boys